This application is a U.S. National Phase Application of International Application No. PCT/EP01/11113, filed Sep. 26, 2000, which claims priority to German Patent Application No. 100 49 196.0, filed Oct. 5, 2000, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally directed to a mobile device comprising an apparatus to generate electrical energy, which is connected to an energy distribution network containing branches connected to electrical loads, with at least one of the loads being intended for the propulsion of the mobile device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mobile device, which comprises a fuel cell intended for the generation of electrical energy and which includes the distribution of energy to electrical loads that are arranged in a high-voltage network that is connected to the fuel cell, has been disclosed in German Patent Application No. 10006781.6. The mobile device, which in particular may be a motor vehicle, comprises further loads, which are arranged in a low-voltage network that contains at least one storage battery in addition to the loads and is connected to the high-voltage network via at least one dc-dc converter. Connected to the fuel cell is a central monitoring and control unit, which contains a contactor or power circuit-breaker for the fuel cell that is connected to the outputs or terminals of the fuel cell. Connected to the fuel cell power circuit-breaker are the lines of a high-voltage radial network, which contains the electrical loads. The radial branches of the network are equipped with fuses.
The central monitoring and control unit is equipped with means for measuring and monitoring the electrical variables of the networks and by opening the fuel cell power circuit-breaker disconnects the branches of the high-voltage network prior to the occurrence of operating states that are undesirable or hazardous for the network and its operation. In between the central monitoring and control unit and the electrical loads, the electrical interconnecting cables of the branches are executed as flexible conductors, e.g., cables. At their ends, the flexible conductors are equipped with plug-in connector elements that correspond to plug-in connector elements that are mounted on or in the housings of the monitoring and control unit or of the loads and these connected elements are connected in a detachable manner. The flexible conductors may, for example, be arranged in cable harnesses and during assembly are connected on or in the housings via their associated plug-in connector elements. The plug-in connector elements are disconnected for certain maintenance and repair work.
In brief, this invention is directed to a mobile device comprising an apparatus to generate electrical energy, which is connected to an energy distribution network containing branches connected to electrical loads.
In one embodiment, a mobile device comprises an energy generating system, an electrical load and an energy distribution network, which comprises a branch coupling the energy generating system and the electrical load. The energy distribution network further comprises a switching means, a switching plug-in connector element coupled to the switching means, a load plug-in connector element coupled to the electrical load, and a flexible line comprising a first plug-in connector element, adapted to engage the switching plug-in connector element, and a second plug-in connector element, adapted to engage the load plug-in connector element. Each of the plug-in connector elements have a branch contact for forming an electrical connection between the energy generating system and the electrical load, and each of the first and second plug-in connector elements have a device with a contact means for opening and closing a line section of a control circuit of the energy distribution network. When the first and second plug-in connector elements are joined to, or separated from, the switching plug-in connector element and the load plug-in connector element, respectively, the contact means close later, or open earlier, than the branch contacts and when the contact means are closed, the switching means is closed, and when the contact means are open, the switching means is open.